The Music Box
by Iskra revoir
Summary: Post AC. Cloud quiere darle un regalo especial a Tifa, pero se encuentra con algo que no esperaba. ¿Que está haciendo Zangan en Nibelheim?¿Quién es el hombre que está en la mansión Shinra? Esa caja de música perteneció a... Capítulo final: Renacimiento
1. Chapter 1

Solo unas cositas antes de comenzar: Esta historia es la traducción del fic en inglés del mismo nombre de Ceres Sky, toda la idea es de ella y yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Las notas originales que ella escribió aparecen como N/A y las que yo escriba aparecerán como N/E. ¡Que disfruten la historia!

------------------------------------------------------------

The Music Box

By Ceres Sky

Capítulo Uno: Remember

N/A: Esta es una pequeña precuela de un fic más largo que espero escribir pronto. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí fanfiction (o cualquier otra cosa, en realidad) así que mi escritura probablemente esté bastante oxidada. ¡De todas maneras, espero que disfruten la historia!

-------------------

Había vida en sus ojos otra vez. ¿Era arrogante de su parte creer que él había sido el que había traído esa vida de vuelta a sus ojos? Ella estaba frente al fregadero, tarareando mientras lavaba trastes. Él se sentó en el bar, mirándola, preguntándose porque siempre se había sentido solo, cuando tenía una familia esperando por él.

Una familia. ¿Es eso lo que Tifa, Denzel, Marlene y Cloud eran? En sus viajes de reparto, sus clientes preguntarían algunas veces, en un intento de hacer conversación, "¿Tiene una familia Sr. Strife?" Él siempre asentiría despreocupadamente y diría sí. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Tifa terminó de lavar los trastes y vino a sentarse junto a él en el bar, sonriendo mientras colocaba un vaso frente a él. "Es tarde, Cloud. ¿No tienes una entrega mañana?"

Cloud miró hacia ella. "Es tarde, Tifa. ¿No tienes un bar que dirigir mañana?"

Ella rió, sus ojos iluminándose ante su burla. "Bueno, sí, lo tengo, pero yo no necesito levantarme temprano como tú."

Quería darle algo. Algo especial para ella. ¿Pero qué? No se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que Tifa habló otra vez.

"Cloud, ¿Qué estás pensando?" Se veía preocupada, y Cloud supo qué estaba pasando por su mente. _Está pensando en Aeris otra vez._

"Tifa, si hubiera una cosa que pudieras tener de regreso, ¿Qué sería?"

Ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño. Y él podia ver la pregunta en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres decir un objeto, una persona, o un sentimiento?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Cloud suspiró. A veces deseaba que sus conversaciones no estuviesen siempre tan eclipsadas por su pasado, por… ella. Sabía que eso no era lo que ella hubiera querido, tener a sus amigos siempre llorando su muerte. Ella misma le había dicho que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada contra él por no haber sido capaz de salvarla.

"Un objeto, Tifa" Dijo Cloud, casi defensivamente.

Tifa pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero su mirada se volvió lejana mientras buscaba a través de sus memorias. Él no estaba seguro de si podría alguna vez obtener lo que ella le dijera, pero intentar no hace daño a nadie. Siempre podría preguntarle a Vincent. El hombre era un mejor investigador e informante que todos los Turcos juntos algunas veces.

Tifa se movió en el asiento, la boca apretada con decisión. "Una caja de música que me dio mi padre… luego de que mi madre murió."

Cloud se sorprendió al saber que él recordaba esa caja de música. Aunque le habían prohibido ver a Tifa después del terrible accidente en las montañas, había podido verla desde su cuarto dado que eran vecinos. Sabía que Tifa frecuentemente dejaba sus cortinas abiertas durante el día. Recordaba verla coger una caja de música de su mesa y tocar su melodía una y otra vez. Ella le dirigiría un pequeño saludo y después desaparecía de la ventana, escondiéndose con su dolor privado. Al poco tiempo, ella dejó de abrir las cortinas en la mañana y Cloud no la veía en absoluto por días.

Los ojos de Tifa eran soñadores. "Era una simple cajita de música. Sólo una pareja bailando sobre un bloque de madera, pero la mujer me recordaba a mi madre. Y la melodía era una que ella a menudo cantaba o tarareaba mientras trabajaba en la casa."

"¿Era la melodía que estabas tarareando mientras lavabas los trastes?" Preguntó Cloud.

Tifa lo miró, sus ojos ensanchándose al darse cuenta. "Bueno, sí…, esa era" tartamudeó. Luego, sonrió. "Me alegra todavía recordarla."

Cloud se guardó toda esa información, decidiendo que iría a visitar a una tienda de regalos local durante sus entregas del día siguiente. El propietario probablemente podría ayudarlo.

"Cloud, ¿Qué me dices de ti?" preguntó Tifa.

Cloud se sorprendió. Se había concentrado tanto en la respuesta de Tifa que no había pensado que ella le regresaría la pregunta. No estaba preparado para ello y no tenía ninguna respuesta.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" repitió, tratando de comprarse algo de tiempo. Varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero había tantas cosas que desearía poder tener de vuelta que no podía escoger solo una. Miró hacia Tifa, sintiendo culpa al decir, "No lo sé, Tifa."

Ella asintió. "Está bien, Cloud". Encogió los hombros. "No debí haber preguntado."

Cloud bajó la mirada a la barra. "No, yo te pregunté; es justo que tu me preguntes a mí. Para ser sincero, no había pensado en ello."

Tifa se paró, llevando su vaso y el de Cloud al fregadero. Los lavó rápidamente y los puso boca abajo para que se secaran. Regresó y se paró cerca de él. Él miró hacia ella y se sorprendió de ver la luz todavía en sus ojos. Había pensado que ella estaría molesta por su respuesta.

"Realmente está bien, Cloud." Tifa le sonrió, y Cloud casi sintió que se estaba riendo de él tras la grave sinceridad de sus ojos. "No debería haber esperado que un hombre pensara en cosas como esas. Después de todo, realmente estás bien ahora, ¿verdad?" Ella vaciló, la duda asomando en la divertida expresión de su cara.

Cloud escuchó las palabras, pero conocía a Tifa lo suficiente para oír el verdadero significado tras ellas. _¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros, Cloud? ¿No vas a dejarnos otra vez?_

Cloud se estiró para tomar su mano. "Sí Tifa, estoy bien"

Ella apretó su mano, la duda dejando su cara tan rápidamente como había llegado. "Me alegra." Soltó su mano y caminó hacia las escaleras. Volteándose para ver su cara, le dijo, "Buenas noches, Cloud."

Él la miró irse. Desearía no haberse ido cuando descubrió que tenía Geoestigma. Había pensado que era lo mejor para su familia, pero ahora ellos siempre dudarían de él. Denzel había sido fuerte, mientras Cloud se había ido para morir solo. De alguna manera, debía arreglarlo para ellos. Se preguntó cuanto le tomaría.

------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Quieres que te haga una caja de música?" preguntó Braden. Frunció el ceño, perdido en sus pensamientos. "¿Cuándo la necesitas?"

"No tengo prisa, así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo si lo necesitas." Dijo Cloud. Braden era el propietario de la 'tienda del mundo de Edge', y Cloud había hecho muchas entregas para él, ya que la especialidad de Braden eran los regalos únicos. Braden también podía hablar a mil por minuto una vez que comenzaba.

"¿Cómo quieres que se vea esta caja de música?" preguntó Braden, barajeando algunos papeles con un poco de nerviosismo. En verdad esperaba ser capaz de cumplir el pedido de Cloud. El 'Servicio de Reparto Strife' le había permitido alcanzar áreas del mundo que de otra manera nunca hubieran escuchado de su tienda.

Cloud describió el regalo cuidadosamente mientras Braden tomaba notas en una pieza de papel. Cuando terminó, Cloud dijo, "Incluso iré a recoger las piezas que necesites gratis."

Braden se alegró con eso. "Eso sería una gran ayuda para mí, Cloud. Probablemente podría terminarlo en una semana si no tengo que esperar por piezas."

"Te las traeré hoy mismo si es posible", dijo Cloud mientras le extendía a Braden algunas monedas. "Aquí está un adelanto del costo."

"Si me esperas un momento, haré una lista para que se la lleves a Zangan en Nibelheim. Él es mi proveedor de partes. Es difícil encontrarlo; el tipo siempre está en movimiento. Pero vende piezas de calidad y se da un momento para dejarme saber donde está. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Nos entrenamos juntos en las artes marciales. Es gracioso que los dos termináramos en el mismo negocio."

Cloud había permanecido callado durante esta cascada de palabras, pero tuvo que intervenir al final, ya que Braden estaba a punto de volver a empezar. "¿Acabas de decir que Zangan está en Nibelheim?" Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas ligeramente ante el pensamiento de regresar a su pueblo natal. Incluso más impresionante era que el maestro de artes marciales de Tifa estaría ahí. Alguien a quien Tifa no había visto en más de 7 años.

"Sí, lo hice", dijo Braden. Estudió atentamente a Cloud. "¿Conoces a Zangan?" Cuando Cloud no contestó inmediatamente, se preocupó un poco. "¿Estás bien, Cloud?"

Cloud recuperó su compostura y trató de verse menos sorprendido. "Es solo que Nibelheim es donde crecí."

Braden caminó hacia la trastienda, hablando mientras lo hacía. "Ya veo. Bueno, entonces no deberías tener problemas encontrando el lugar. Pensaba que iba a tener que darte indicaciones. Suena un poco difícil de encontrar por lo que Zangan me dijo." Regresó con una hoja de papel y se la extendió a Cloud. "Solía haber un reactor Mako ahí, ¿verdad?"

Cloud asintió, mirando el papel en su mano pero sin ver las palabras en el. "Iré ahora mismo. Te traeré las piezas mañana." Entre más pronto regresara de Nibelheim, mejor. Aunque tenía que admitir cierta curiosidad en qué estaba haciendo ahí Zangan.

"Oye, dale esto a Zangan por mí, ¿Sí? Él quería algunas cosas para vender en su tienda. Aunque no sé a quien se las va a vender. Escuché que Nibelheim ha estado desierto por años. Algo acerca de fantasmas en una mansión embrujada que espantan a la gente." Braden le extendió a Cloud un pequeño paquete y las monedas que Cloud acababa de darle. "Toma esas por tu entrega gratis y después puedes pagarme cuando la caja de música esté terminada." Sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros. "Ese Zangan, siempre ha sido de los que les gusta viajar, pero a mi me gusta Edge. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hay gente mudándose a Nibelheim y realmente hay algunos negocios ahí." Acompañó a Cloud a la puerta, la campanilla sonando alegremente mientras dejaba a Cloud salir. "Nos vemos mañana, Cloud. Dile al viejo Zangan que lo mando a saludar, ¿Sí?"

"Gracias, Braden. Te veo mañana."

Mientras Cloud salía de Edge en Fenrir, un pensamiento daba vueltas en su mente. "¿Qué está haciendo Zangan en Nibelheim?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

N/E: ¡Y así empieza! ¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? Los reviews serán muy bienvenidos ;) Y quiero agradecer a **Arashi Nagase, Dayann, Sango-Hiraikoutsu y Milena2091** por sus maravillosos reviews en mi fic anterior, **Decisiones**. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic.


	2. Nibelheim

**The Music Box**

**by Ceres Sky**

**Traducción de Iskra Revoir**

**Chapter Two: Nibelheim**

Muchas gracias a Tifa-Lock, Milena, Yaiza y Tenshi por haberme dejado reviews en esta historia!! Y no te preocupes Álvaro, esta historia no está centrada en el besuqueo, (de hecho, personalmente, me gustaría que hubiera más :P) Espero que me sigan apoyando, porque de verdad que encontrar tiempo para escribir se está volviendo una verdadera batalla, si ni siquiera tengo tiempo para dormir como dios manda, ya se imaginarán. Así que sus reviews serán ampliamente agradecidos!!!

* * *

Cuando Cloud llegó a Nibelheim, el sol ya se había puesto. Las estrellas brillaban sobre él mientras se detenía a las afueras del pueblo, con los sentidos atentos ante cualquier peligro. Había llamado a Tifa unas horas antes, diciéndole que no llegaría a casa hasta el día siguiente. Ella había estado decepcionada, pero él se había dado cuenta de que estaba complacida de que la hubiera llamado para avisarle. Deliberadamente, no le había dicho a donde iba, y ella no le preguntó, por lo cual estaba agradecido. Denzel y Marlene habían gritado, "¡Hola, Cloud!" al fondo, y Tifa había empezado a reír mientras ellos lo acribillaban a preguntas al límite de sus pulmones. Cloud se había reído también, y le sorprendió lo bien que se sintió. Le había deseado buenas noches a Tifa y los niños y había colgado, meneando la cabeza en asombro ante el poder de una llamada telefónica.

Regresando al presente, Cloud escaneo el pueblo desde su ventajosa posición. El pueblo se veía callado, muy parecido a cuando él, Tifa y Barret habían ido antes, después de derrotar a Sephiroth por primera vez. Inseguro de si montar o no a Fenrir en el pueblo, decidió esconderla en el bosque en las afueras. Su instinto le decía que sería mejor si su motocicleta no era vista.

Cargando un pequeño paquete con los encargos de Braden en su hombro, Cloud caminó hacia Nibelheim.

--------------------------------------------

La tienda de Zangan era fácil de encontrar. Era el único edificio con la alegre luz filtrándose de las ventanas superiores. Todos los otros edificios estaban desiertos, viéndose solos y descuidados con sus oscuras y simples ventanas. Cómo sabía que estaban desiertas, no podía decirlo. Simplemente era lo que le decían sus instintos.

Cloud caminó hacia su casa, luego, más lentamente, hacia la de Tifa. Ambas se veían como antes, y por alguna razón, eso lo molestaba. Por un breve momento, se preguntó como habría sido el pueblo si Sephiroth nunca lo hubiera quemado ni Shinra lo hubiera destruido. Tal vez él y Tifa se habrían casado, viviendo cerca de su madre y del padre de ella. Tal vez habrían tenido hijos… Cloud silenció sus pensamientos.

"Ahora tienes a Denzel y Marlene; no pienses en lo que pudo haber sido," se dijo severamente a sí mismo.

Pronto se halló a si mismo a la puerta de la única casa iluminada en Nibelheim. Tocó en la pesada puerta de madera. Las luces parpadearon bajo las escaleras, y Cloud se movió inquieto mientras alguien se enredaba con la cerradura. La puerta se abrió, y Cloud fue brevemente cegado por la luz brillando frente a sus ojos.

"¿Sí, en qué puedo ayudarlo?" Un hombre de pelo negro estaba en el marco de la puerta, y por un instante, Cloud pensó que estaba viendo a su amigo Zack. Pero la ilusión se desvaneció cuando vio los ojos verdes observándolo con educada curiosidad y no reconocimiento.

"Estoy aquí para ver a Zangan," dijo Cloud con su usual brusquedad cuando se trataba de lidiar con la gente.

El hombre asintió, y Cloud vio que probablemente eran de la misma edad. "No mucha gente viene a ver al maestro Zangan. Pasa" Se alejó un paso de la puerta, permitiendo a Cloud entrar en la casa. "Si gustas seguirme." El hombre inclinó levemente la cabeza y se encaminó a los escalones.

Cloud lo siguió silenciosamente, preguntándose si esta sería la misma casa en la que había vivido Zangan cuando entrenaba a Tifa. Se detuvo cuando una fotografía enmarcada en la pared llamó su atención. Era una fotografía de Tifa. Se veía como si acabara de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento, pues tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos aún encendidos con el espíritu de batalla. Estaba sonriendo a la cámara, una mano en su cabello como si estuviera tratando de ponerlo en su lugar. Pero la siguiente fotografía era aún más impresionante. Era una fotografía de Zack, Tifa y Sephiroth, justo antes de que ella los guiara hacia el reactor de Mako. Cloud apartó la mirada rápidamente. Ver a esos tres juntos le traía muchos malos recuerdos.

El otro hombre ya había llegado al final de las escaleras y estaba mirando a Cloud pensativamente.

"Habla mucho de ella," dijo de repente. "Él me dijo que había sido una de sus mejores estudiantes."

Cloud lo miró y después continuó subiendo las escaleras. Su anfitrión se dió la vuelta sin decir nada más y lo guió a una cómoda sala. Un hombre mayor estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero del cuarto. En su regazo descansaba un libro abierto, el cual cerró inmediatamente cuando vio a Cloud.

"Maestro Zangan, este hombre dice que debe hablar con usted" El hombre de cabellos negros dejó el cuarto con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza hacia Cloud y Zangan.

"No tengo muchos visitantes en mi tienda, mucho menos en mi casa." Zangan le señaló a Cloud el otro sillón. "Bienvenido." Mientras Cloud se acomodaba y bajaba la bolsa de su hombro, Zangan dijo, "¿Qué te trae a Nibelheim, Cloud Strife?"

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Zangan," replicó Cloud mientras buscaba en su mochila, sacando el pequeño paquete que Braden le había dado. Se paró para darle el paquete al hombre mayor. "Braden te envía esto y te manda a saludar." Cloud encogió los hombros mientras Zangan tomaba el paquete.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Zangan. "Así que Braden finalmente me está enviando cosas para mi tienda." Se rió brevemente. "Aunque tiene razón en creer que no recibo muchos negocios en este lugar olvidado de Dios."

Cloud volvió a sentarse, estudiando pensativamente a Zangan. No le sorprendía que Zangan supiera quien era. Avalancha y todos sus miembros se habían convertido en héroes de nueva cuenta tras derrotar a Bahamut en Edge, aunque muy pocos sabían que Sephiroth había regresado por un corto tiempo en las ruinas de Midgar.

"_Gusto en verte…, Cloud."_

Esa voz resonó en su mente y él echó un vistazo al cuarto cautelosamente, preguntándose si eso había sido solamente un eco de sus memorias o si en verdad había oído esa odiada voz.

"Así que tu también puedes oírlo¿verdad?", dijo Zangan.

Cloud miró a Zangan, sorprendido. "Eso no era solo…" Su voz se apagó.

"Yo puedo oírlo también, pero Shan," Zangan hizo una pausa y miró hacia por donde el hombre de cabello oscuro había dejado el cuarto. "Shan no puede. Tengo mis sospechas de porqué puedo oírlo. Es una pena que Tifa no esté aquí, eso podría ayudarme a deducir que está pasando."

"¡No!" Cloud se levantó. La idea de traer a Tifa aquí a escuchar la voz de Sephiroth…

"Siéntate Cloud." La voz de Zangan era cortante mientras Cloud volvía a sentarse. En cualquier caso, no ofreció más información, y Cloud se dio cuenta de que Zangan estaba esperando a que él hablara.

"_Nunca seré una memoria…"_

Cloud negó con la cabeza, esperando que esa voz lo dejara en paz. Se refugió en su razón para visitar Nibelheim.

"Vine a recoger piezas para Braden. Son para un regalo para Tifa." Cloud sacó la lista.

"_Tengo un regalo para ti, Cloud."_

¿Por qué no se callaba? Y Zangan estaba ahí sentado, viéndose como si NO puediera oír esa voz, aunque había dicho que podía.

"Quieres saber porqué estoy aquí¿No, Cloud?" preguntó Zangan, tomando la lista de la fría mano de Cloud y mirándola. "¿Por qué volvería a un lugar donde han pasado cosas tan terribles?" Miró a Cloud, los ojos duros como piedras. Volteó la cabeza. "¡Shan!" llamó en voz alta.

Shan entró al cuarto, su paso tranquilo. Se paró cómodamente, mirando a Zangan. "¿Maestro?" dijo amablemente.

"Toma esta lista y surte la orden para el Sr. Strife, por favor." Shan se acercó y tomó la lista. Después, bajó las escaleras hacia la tienda. Cuando Cloud escuchó a Shan abriendo y cerrando cajones y armarios en busca de las piezas de la lista, dijo, "Zangan¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Nibelheim?"

Cloud se dio cuenta de que probablemente Zangan no le diría nada hasta que hiciera las preguntas correctas y probablemente ofreciera su ayuda. Frunció el ceño. Si Zangan necesitaba su ayuda, entonces probablemente no podría volver a Edge y a Tifa mañana. Zangan retrocedió ligeramente mientras Shan regresaba con la orden de Cloud.

"Cloud, puedes tomar esas piezas e irte a casa y no ser nada sensato. Zangan tomó la bolsa que Shan estaba sosteniendo y se la alargó a Cloud. Cuando Cloud no la tomó, Zangan continuó, "O puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decir y te daré el original de la caja de música que Braden va a hacer para ti."

¿La caja de música original¿Dónde podría haberla encontrado Zangan¿Y cómo podría seguir intacta después del fuego? Ahora había demasiadas preguntas para que Cloud pudiera irse a casa. Tenía que oír la historia de Zangan.

Cloud se paró, empujando la bolsa. "Te escucharé, Zangan, pero no puedo prometerte que pueda ayudarte."

Zangan aún se veía severo, pero había un viso de alivio en sus ojos. "Eso es todo lo que pido."


	3. SOLDADO

**The Music Box**

Por Ceres Sky

Traducido por Iskra Revoir

Capítulo 3

N/T: Perdón por el rato que me tomó actualizar nnU entre la locura de la escuela y una enfermedad que me tuvo malita un buen rato, nomás no acababa. Espero poder adelantar más con otros proyectitos que tengo pendientes, así que espérenlos pronto ;)

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Milena2091, Tifa-Lock, Demona0 y NerwenInWonderland, que agregaron esta historia a su lista de alertas o favoritos y muchas gracias por sus animadores reviews!!!!!

* * *

"Shan¿podrías ir por favor por la caja de música que está en mi escritorio?" preguntó Zangan mientras se sentaba. Por un momento, Cloud sintió pena por Shan. El pobre hombre había pasado la mayor parte de la visita yendo a buscar cosas para su maestro. Pero Shan solo asintió rápidamente y desapareció silenciosamente hacia un cuarto cercano. Cloud estaba sorprendido ante cuan silenciosamente se movía el hombre. Tifa se movía de la misma manera, ligera sobre sus pies y relajada. Cloud se preguntó brevemente como le estaría yendo a Tifa y si lo extrañaría. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba parado y de que Zangan ahora lo estaba estudiando pensativamente, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por favor, siéntate Cloud. Podría tomarnos un rato contar esta historia."

Cloud se sentó.

"¿Cómo está Tifa, Cloud?" preguntó Zangan.

_¿Qué es lo que más atesoras?_

Cloud frunció el ceño. "Ella está bien."

"Ignora la voz, Cloud," dijo Zangan. "Así que ¿vives con Tifa?"

_Dime que es para que pueda tener el placer de quitártela._

"Olvida las trivialidades, Zangan, y dime que está pasando aquí en Nibelheim," dijo Cloud, un nudo en su pecho con algo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo. No era miedo por si mismo… sino extrañamente, un miedo por Tifa. Su voz descendió hasta ser un furioso susurro, "Y por qué puedo oír la voz de Sephiroth aquí, cuando lo maté por tercera vez hace un año."

En ese momento, Shan regresó al cuarto, llevando una pequeña caja de apariencia sencilla. Se la dio a Cloud sin siquiera preguntarle primero a Zangan, y después se sentó, su rostro impasible. Cloud la tomó con delicadeza y miró la madera ligeramente quemada de la parte superior. Las dos figuras danzantes seguían en buena condición, pero estaban un poco desgastadas por el clima y el tiempo. "¿Dónde encontraste esto, Zangan?"

"Después del incendio, Hojo hizo que SOLDADO se llevara toda la basura del pueblo, para reconstruirlo en lo que ves hoy. Desgraciadamente para él, SOLDADO hizo su trabajo menos que perfectamente. En lugar de quemar todo lo que encontraron, aventaron todos los objetos a una zanja afuera del pueblo. Enterraron a los muertos en un cementerio improvisado cerca. Supongo que los soldados sintieron alguna clase de pena por el pueblo y no quisieron ver nada más convertirse en cenizas." Zangan encongió los hombros. "Regresé a Nibelheim después de llevar a Tifa a Midgar sólo para encontrarlo lleno de Shinra y SOLDADO y las puertas cerradas. Estaba acampando afuera de las murallas del pueblo cuando encontré la zanja donde estaba eso. Por alguna razón, recordé a Tifa hablándome de ella, así que la recogí para regresársela. Pero nunca fui a visitarla." Sacudió una mano en dirección a la caja de música en manos de Cloud.

"¿Por qué regresaste?"

Zangan suspiró. "Esperaba encontrar sobrevivientes. Incluso había traído una camioneta conmigo para ello." Su cara se entristeció. "Pero no había ninguno. Tifa fue la única que sobrevivió de aquellos que se quedaron durante la masacre. E incluso ella había sido gravemente herida por Sephiroth." Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Pero tú, Cloud… tu subreviviste."

"Apenas," susurro Cloud, recordando los oscuros días en los que no había sabido si era meramente un clon de Sephiroth sin pasado ni familia.

"Pero pasando a lo que está pasando aquí en Nibelheim." Zangan se volvió a sentar, mirando hacia donde estaba Shan. "Hay actividad en la mansión Shinra otra vez. He escuchado reportes de SOLDADOS traídos de vuelta a la vida con un nuevo líder."

"¿Quién es su nuevo líder?" Preguntó Cloud.

La mirada de Zangan era lejana cuando respondió. "No lo sé. Pero sé que toda esta actividad tiene algo que ver con Sephiroth. Pero no estoy seguro cómo. Por lo que sabemos, podría ser Sephiroth quien es su nuevo líder."

"¿Tiene Shinra algo que ver con esto?" demandó Cloud, pensando para sí mismo que tan pronto como pudiera, iba a tener una larga charla con Rufus Shinra.

Zangan hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. "No lo creo, Cloud. Es por eso que Shan y yo estamos aquí. Hemos estado aquí alrededor de un mes, observando las actividades de la mansión tanto como podemos. Hemos descubierto muy poco, sin embargo."

Una pregunta se le ocurrió repentinamente a Cloud. "¿Para quién trabajas, Zangan?"

"Los turcos," afirmó una voz tranquila desde su derecha. Era Shan. "Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado con nosotros."

"Demasiado bien," murmuró Cloud. Más alto, replicó, "Irónico que los turcos estén vigilando una organización hermana bajo la sombra de Shinra." Y esa podía ser también la razón de que Zangan no tuviera idea de si Shinra estaba detrás del nuevo SOLDADO. Los turcos rara vez hacían preguntas sobre sus misiones; simplemente hacían sus trabajos.

"¿Qué hay de la WRO?" Preguntó Cloud.

Zangan ignoró la pregunta sin cuidado. "¿El proyecto mascota de Reeve? Shinra lo aprueba, pero todavía le falta para convertirse en un verdadero ejército."

"Cloud Strife, necesitamos tu ayuda para introducirnos en esa mansión," dijo Shan, abordando el meollo del asunto. "Es por eso que estás aquí."

"¿Es por eso que estoy aquí? Vine por un regalo para Tifa, no para involucrarme en el trabajo sucio de Shinra."

Shan no pareció ofenderse ante el arrebato de Cloud. Simplemente asintió. "Sí, viniste por un regalo para Tifa. Si no nos ayudas¿Crees que te dejaremos regresar a entregárselo?"

"¿Me estás amenazando?" dijo Cloud, parándose y sintiendo la furia crecer en su interior. ¿Por qué era que cada vez que el mundo necesitaba ser salvado de alguna terrible amenaza, el siempre acababa en medio? Estaba cansado de ser el héroe todo el tiempo, de la adoración en los ojos de Denzel cada vez que lo miraba. Cuando Kadaj y los suyos habían aparecido, había tratado de mantenerse al margen, pero Tifa lo había forzado a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Shan negó con la cabeza. "¿Crees siquiera que ella ESTARA ahí para que regreses?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Cloud, su mano moviéndose inconscientemente hacia su espada. Conteniéndose, regresó su mano a su costado.

"Lo que Shan está tratando de decirte, Cloud, es que sin no nos ayudas, este grupo podría…" empezó Zangan.

"…atacar Edge." Cloud suspiró. Por alguna razón, desearía no haber conocido la respuesta.

Shan miró severamente a Cloud. "Hay tropas en esa mansión ahora, y podrían haber aún más en las montañas. Para nosotros, parecen estar esperando… por qué, no estamos seguros."

"Y una vez que lo que sea que estén esperando suceda, el mundo podría estar a punto para otra guerra." Dijo Zangan.

"Los ayudaré" dijo Cloud. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

Cloud se sorprendió al ver las miradas de alivio en los rostros de Zangan y Shan. "Nadie conoce este pueblo como tú, Cloud," dijo Zangan. "Es como si el planeta te hubiera enviado cuando más te necesitábamos."

"No estoy haciendo esto por ti o Shan, Zangan." Dijo Cloud cortantemente.

Zangan sonrió. "Algún día, ella te lo agradecerá, Cloud Strife."

* * *

Cloud echó un vistazo al cuarto desde un vestíbulo secreto que corría paralelo a las paredes de los cuartos exteriores. Era un sistema simple y Cloud estaba un poco sorprendido de que los pasajes secretos frecuentes en la mansión no hubieran sido sellados o vigilados por guardias. Cloud encogió los hombros mientras se hacía hacia atrás, dejando a Zangan y Shan mirar el cuarto que había sido convertido en alguna clase de sala de hospital con muchos catres. Todos estaban vacíos.

Tal vez SOLDADO no estaba preocupado por intrusos debido a que Nibelheim había sido abandonado hacía mucho y estaba lejos de cualquier lugar. O tal vez sabían que ellos iban a venir… Cloud hizo a un lado el perturbador pensamiento. Si supieran que estaban aquí, ya los habrían atrapado.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba entre ellos, si no que se comunicaban solamente con gestos de las manos y con sus ojos. La mansión era vieja y llevaba muy bien el sonido a pesar del zumbido invasor del equipo de hospital. Zangan y Shan se veían muy serios mientras tomaban nota metal de lo que estaban viendo.

_¿Debería darte desesperación?_

Cloud no se pudo resistir a mirar a su alrededor en el vestíbulo ante la voz resonando a través de su mente. Había estado en silencio por algún tiempo. ¿Por qué venía a molestarlo ahora?

_Sólo eres una marioneta, Cloud. Justo como siempre has sido._

Cloud ignoró la voz lo mejor que pudo, pero las palabras que oyó estaban empezando a molestarlo. _No una marioneta, no soy una marioneta._

Zangan les dio la señal para moverse y Cloud los guió hacia el sótano donde habían encontrado a Vincent.

Shan fue el primero en echar un vistazo al sótano y casi inmediatamente se hizo para atrás, una mirada de repugnancia en su rostro. Le hizo una seña a Zangan para que se adelantara.

Cuando siguió el turno de Cloud, no estaba sorprendido. Se veía como el área en el reactor de Mako que había contenido esos monstruos antes de que Nibelheim quedara reducido a cenizas. La única diferencia era que había al menos un centenar de hombres y mujeres encerrados en los tubos, todos al parecer dormidos y calmados. Y normales.

Zangan hizo un gesto indicando que era tiempo de irse, cuando un hombre entró en el cuarto, un montón de científicos en batas blancas tras él. Cloud se quedó mirando al hombre con incredulidad.

¡Se veía como Denzel!

El mismo cabello castaño, la misma cara, la misma forma de caminar, sólo los ojos eran diferentes. Zangan debió haber sentido las emociones de Cloud, porque le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, esperando ver.

Cloud se hizo hacia atrás, sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo. ¿Podría ser que ese fuera el padre de Denzel? El niño le había dicho que su padre y madre estaban muertos. Asesinados en la caída del plato del sector 7. Tal vez era algún otro pariente. O tal vez simplemente estaba imaginando cosas y no había ningún parecido en absoluto. Una cosa era segura: no era Sephiroth quien estaba a cargo de SOLDADO. Ese hombre tenía la apariencia de autoridad de alguien a cargo.

Una vez que Shan hubo terminado de analizar al grupo por sí mismo, estuvieron listos para irse. Cloud los guió fuera de la mansión, y se dirigieron furtivamente a casa de Zangan para discutir lo que habían visto.

* * *

Sayonara!!!! Por fin me voy de vacaciones o!!!!!

No olviden dejar review! ;)


	4. Regreso

**The Music Box**

**Por Ceres Sky**

**Traducción de Iskra Revoir**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Regreso**

* * *

Fue un grupo sombrío el que entró a casa de Zangan después de su misión en la vieja mansión Shinra. Cloud seguía reflexionando en el hecho de que el padre de Denzel podría estar vivo. Zangan y Shan no se veían tan preocupados como Cloud, pero por un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno habló hasta que estuvieron sentados en la seguridad de la sala superior.

Cloud fue el primero en hablar. "¿Quién era ese hombre?"

Zangan y Shan no tuvieron que pedirle que especificara. "Su nombre es Abel. Solía estar a cargo de la tercera division de negocios, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado en Shinra, se le dio el control de SOLDADO. Parece ser que estaban cortos de personal después de Meteoro. Temíamos que alguien más lo hubiera matado y tomado control de las cosas, pero parece ser que Abel está vivo y bien." Zangan le echó una mirada a Shan. Shan asintió, como reconociendo una pregunta silenciosa. No hacía falta nombrar a Sephiroth como aquel que habían temido que hubiera regresado y tomado control de SOLDADO.

Cloud palideció. Así que ese hombre era el padre de Denzel. Su nombre y antigua posición en Shinra concordaban con lo que Denzel le había dicho. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Denzel? ¿Que su padre estaba vivo y bajo alguna forma de sospecha por Shinra? ¿Que estaba a cargo de SOLDADO? Cloud sacudió su cabeza. Tendría muchas cosas en las que pensar durante su viaje de regreso a casa.

"Conoces a Abel, ¿No es cierto, Cloud?" preguntó Shan.

"No, sólo sé quien es," Dijo Cloud crípticamente. No quería revelar que el hijo de Abel estaba viviendo con él y Tifa.

Shan asintió y se levantó. "Debo prepararme para ir a la mansion. En negocios oficiales esta vez." Salió del cuarto. Cloud se le quedó viendo cuando se marchó, sorprendido de que Shan había hecho una clase de broma.

"Shan estará llevando a cabo una supuesta inspección. En realidad, está ahí para mantener vigilado lo que esta pasando y los científicos lo saben. Pero no serán capaces de hacerlo marcharse. Saben como trabajan los Turcos," dijo Zangan. "Y debo ir a reportarme con Tseng. Querrá tener esta información personalmente."

Cloud se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo despedido. Tomó su paquete del suelo al lado del sillón y se paró. No quería olvidar la razón de haber ido a ese lugar: la caja de música de Tifa.

Zangan lo miró y suspiró mientras seguía a Cloud al piso de abajo. "Dale a Tifa mis recuerdos" dijo, mientras Cloud abría la puerta.

"Puede que lo haga, Zangan" dijo Cloud, mirando sobre su hombro. "Puede que no."

Zangan se encogió de hombres. "Es mejor si no se entera a que me dedico en estos días, pero no puedo detenerte de decírselo. Sabe, sin embargo, que lamento nunca haberla ido a ver mientras se estaba recuperando en Midgar."

"Creo que te perdonó hace mucho tiempo, Zangan. Esa es la forma de ser de Tifa." Cloud se alejó. La puerta a sus espaldas se cerró antes de que hubiera recorrido mucha distancia y Cloud se encontró solo bajo el cielo del amanecer. Miró a su alrededor hacia el pueblo desierto. De alguna forma, en la luz, Nibelheim se veía aún más solo de lo que se había visto en la oscuridad. En su corazón, Cloud deseó nunca tener que regresar.

------------------------------------------------------

Cloud llegó con un rugido de Fenrir al frente del Séptimo Cielo alrededor del mediodía. Dos niños muy energéticos salieron disparados de la puerta mientras se quitaba sus googles.

"¡Cloud llegó! ¡Cloud llegó!" bailó Marlene en la acera, su cara encendida de deleite.

Denzel se acercó más silenciosamente, pero había una sonrisa en su cara. Encontró la mirada de Cloud y rodó sus ojos ante las payasadas de Marlene. "Bienvenido a casa, Cloud" dijo con gravedad.

"Marlene." Cloud le dio un rápido, torpe abrazo. "Denzel." Le dio una palmada al niño en el hombro. Amaba a ambos niños, pero todavía estaba trabajando en mostrar su afecto. A ellos no parecían importarles sus pobres intentos, sin embargo.

Marlene tomó su mano, "Cloud, ¿adivina qué?" Le sonrió mientras caminaban hacia el bar.

Cloud miró a Denzel, quien estaba de su otro lado, pero no recibió ayuda del niño. Denzel solamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió también, y Cloud se dio cuenta de que eran noticias que le correspondían dar a Marlene. Así que volvió a mirar a Marlene.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó. Podía oír a Tifa en la planta alta; estaba hablando consigo misma y sonaba como si estuviera abriendo y cerrando cajones.

"¡Tifa nos va a llevar al carnaval!" dijo Marlene. "Va a haber juegos y helados y carruseles y carreras de chocobos…"

Cloud se veía perplejo. "¿Dónde esta este carnaval?" Nunca había oído de algo así en Midgar o Edge; lo más cercano a un carnaval que conocía era el Golden Saucer y eso no estaba cerca.

"¿Vas a venir, Cloud?" preguntó Denzel, sus ojos verdes esperanzados.

Cloud detestaba tener que disipar la esperanza en los ojos de Denzel y Marlene. "Tengo que ir a hablar con Rufus antes. Podría tomarme un rato."

Marlene parecía lista para llorar y decir algo enfurecida, pero fue Denzel quien habló. "¿Porqué tienes que ir a hablar con él?"

Cloud vaciló. "Tal vez te lo pueda decir después, Denzel. Pero tu y Marlene deberían ir a divertirse con Tifa por ahora." Tiró de una de las trenzas de Marlene, intentando animarla. "Si Tifa me dice donde es el carnaval, podría encontrarlos ahí después de que termine."

Marlene se paró frente a él, con la manos unidas bajo su barbilla. "¿De verdad, Cloud? Tifa dice que estaremos ahí toda la tarde."

Cloud asintió, feliz de ver sus ojos iluminarse una vez más. Todavía encontraba extraño que pudiera traer tanta alegría a su familia, él que sentía que no valía nada, y siempre tenía la sensación de que nadie lo querría alrededor. Rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, algo turbado por la forma en que los rostros de Marlene y Denzel se encendían ante su anuncio.

Tifa bajó las escaleras, sosteniendo un bolso de tela. Le sonrió a Cloud. "Lamento no haberte llamado Cloud, pero pensé que llegarías a casa más tarde." No era necesario que le especificara que estaba trabajando en hacer que el los llamara más seguido cuando estaba fuera en lugar de al revés. "¿Porqué tienes que ir a hablar con Rufus, Cloud? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Dejó la bolsa en el mostrador.

Cloud sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé, Tifa." Caminó hacia ella, con los niños siguiéndolo en silencio. Buscó en su bolsa y sacó la caja de música. Se la entregó tímidamente.

"Encontré esto para ti, Tifa." Ella la tomó, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Cloud… mi caja de música… exactamente la misma." Dijo ella suavemente. Lo miró. "¿Dónde la encontraste?"

Cloud se encogió de hombres, tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero disfrutando su reacción. "Oh, de por ahí."

Tifa se rió y luego lo abrazó. Cloud se echó para atrás de la sorpresa y chocó con Denzel. Miró a los niños y vio las enormes sonrisas en sus caras. Luego, ambos corrieron hacia arriba, las risitas de Marlene flotando tras ella.

"Gracias, Cloud." Dijo Tifa, separándose de él, y pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos que significaba que estaba apunto de llorar. "Es hermosa." Giró la llave en el fondo y escuchó la tintineante melodía. Ella tarareo en sincronía con la melodía, sonrió a Cloud y luego se volvió para caminar hacia el piso de arriba. "Será mejor que lleve esto arriba para que los niños no lo rompan.

"De nada, Tifa." Susurró él.

Cloud se quedó mirando a Tifa mientras ella llegaba a mitad de las escaleras, pausaba, miraba hacia él y después regresaba abajo. Ella puso su mano libre en su mejilla y Cloud se sintió enrojecer. Ella estaba mirando en sus ojos y Cloud no sabía por qué. Ella retrocedió y Cloud dejó salir el aliento que había estado sosteniendo.

Tifa le funció el ceño. "Cloud, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?" Puso las manos en sus caderas y le dirigió una mirada severa.

Cloud no pudo mantener la mirada perpleja fuera de su rostro. "No… no me acuerdo." Y honestamente no lo recordaba. Descanso había sido la cosa más lejana de su mente en las últimas 24 horas.

Tifa le sonrió gentilmente. "Bueno… probablemente deberías tomar una pequeña siesta antes de ir a ver a Rufus." Tomó su mano y lo jaló junto con ella al piso de arriba. "Nos iremos en diez minutos y te podrás relajar por una hora. Seguramente Rufus puede esperar un poco."

"Creo… creo que sí." Cloud la dejó guiarlo por el pasillo.

Ella lo empujó hacia su cuarto. "Nos vemos después, Cloud." Le dijo suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cloud miró su cama y suspiró. Tifa la había tendido por él después de que la había dejado deshecha el día anterior. Se echó a la cama. Después. Después le diría dónde había estado y lo que había visto.

----------------------------------------

**Wow, por fin subí otro capítulo. Sólo un par más para terminar! Ya tenía algo abandonado este proyecto, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capi para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones! A ver si al fin me decido a escribir mis historias en lugar de nomás estarlas pensando nnU**

**Una pequeña explicación del retraso para actualizar este proyecto. Se supone que el fic original (les recuerdo que esto es una traducción autorizada) sería la precuela a otro fic. Sin embargo, este fic no ha sido subido, por lo que estaba dando tiempo a que se completara ese proyecto. Sin embargo, dado que la autora (CeresSky) no ha tenido actividad en este site por un par de años, decidí mejor terminar la traducción y esperar algún día la secuela nnU**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que han estado apoyando esta historia: JJ (palomitas servidas!!), JanniDeathX87Xx (no estaba muerta, estaba en una super parranda de libros de 2 kg y Dx diferenciales), laura y quienes agregaron esta historia a sus alertas o favoritos. Perdón por la tardanza, y prometo esforzarme más, proporcionalmente a cuantos RR reciba! ;)**


	5. El Carnaval

**Y así llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que R&R en el capítulo pasado, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo para celebrar el final de las vacaciones! No olviden dejar su comentario al final, sólo les tomará un segundo y me harán muuuuuuy feliz!**

The Music Box

Por Ceres Sky

Traducción de Iskra Revoir

Capitulo Cinco: El Carnaval

* * *

"Lo siento Sr. Strife, pero el presidente no se encuentra el día de hoy" La recepcionista parecía suficientemente amable, pero Cloud podía ver una oculta decepción en sus ojos. Ella echó un rizo de su negro cabello detrás de su oído y frunció el ceño a su computadora antes de mirar hacia afuera de las puertas de los cuarteles generales de Shinra. "Esta en el carnaval, cerca del Monumento en recuerdo de las víctimas de Meteoro. Shinra está patrocinándolo, así que el presidente dará un discurso. Sin embargo, después debería estar de regreso en su oficina." Obviamente, la recepcionista desearía estar allá divirtiéndose en lugar de trabajando en los cuarteles generales.

"¿A qué hora es su discurso?" preguntó Cloud, resistiendo la tentación de frotar el sueño que persistía en sus ojos. Se conformó con parpadear rápidamente mientras la recepcionista lo miraba. Su siesta lo había ayudado muy poco en hacerlo sentir verdaderamente descansado, pero de alguna manera se había arrastrado fuera de la cama hacia quince minutos, luego de haber dormido sólo una hora.

"Esta tarde a las 3:30" La recepcionista lo miró aprensivamente. "¿Se encuentra bien, señor?" Cuando Cloud simplemente asintió en respuesta, preguntó "¿Le gustaría que le programe una cita con el presidente?"

Cloud sacudió su cabeza cansadamente. "No, gracias. Simplemente veré si puedo alcanzarlo en el carnaval."

Ahora era el turno de la recepcionista de parpadear ante la idea de alguien como Cloud siendo capaz de simplemente "alcanzar" al presidente Rufus Shinra como si fueran viejos amigos. "De acuerdo, señor. Que tenga un buen día." Simplemente lo descartó de su mente y regresó a su computadora.

Cloud dejó el edificio, miró hacia el cielo soleado, inusual para Edge en esta época del año y suspiró. No estaba precisamente esperanzado de que Rufus estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él en el Carnaval, pero al menos podría encontrarse con Tifa y los niños mientras estuviera allí.

------------------

Reno bostezó mientras Rufus hablaba en la plataforma situada junto al Memorial a las víctimas de Meteoro. El turco estaba de pie en medio de la multitud, supuestamente haciendo su trabajo como guardaespaldas. No era una multitud hostil, pero era una multitud muy callada. El presidente llevaba hablando ya diez minutos. Reno se sonrió al mirar a la gente a su alrededor. Esa gente no sería capaz de atacar al presidente ni si lo intentaran.

"bla, bla, bla" Murmuró Reno. "Acabe ya, jefe. Sabe que esa gente quiere ir a divertirse en lugar de estarlo escuchando." Nunca se atrevería a decir a Rufus esas cosas a su cara, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, vió a Rude mirándolo ferozmente desde el otro lado de la multitud. Aparentemente, no había hablado con suficiente suavidad, porque la voz de Rude se escuchó en su oído.

"Callado, Reno."

Reno se encogió de hombros, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vió a Rude suspirar y reenfocar su atención en Rufus. Luego lo vió a él. Era el tipo del pelo del pelo puntiagudo, Cloud. Parecía que acababa de llegar. De alguna manera, Cloud se había abierto camino entre la multitud sin que lo notaran. Reno se preguntó como podría alguien ignorarlo con esa enorme espada colgando a su espalda. No siendo del tipo de dejar pasar una oportunidad de provocar a sus antiguos enemigos, Reno se aproximó a Cloud por detrás.

Levantó su porra, solo para darle a Cloud un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. Cloud agarró la punta por encima de su hombro sin siquiera voltear.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, Reno."

Reno alejó su porra y frunció el ceño. "No iba a golpearte, Cloud." Cuando Cloud se volteó, Reno le sonrió. "Sólo iba a darte un lindo y amigable hola."

"Seguro que sí." Cloud apuntó a Rufus por encima de su hombro. "¿Puedes conseguirme una forma de verlo cuando termine su discurso?"

"¿Quieres ver al jefe?" Reno no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su cara. Trató de enmascararlo con una sonrisa alocada. "¿Por qué?"

"Necesito hablar con él." Cloud miró a la multitud a su alrededor. "¿Has visto a Tifa?"

"Whoa, Cloud. Me estás haciendo muchas preguntas. Se supone que estoy trabajando."

Cloud lo miró dudosamente. "Sí, trabajando. ¿Es eso lo que estás hacienda?"

Así que el gran líder de Avalancha tenía un sentido del humor. Era tan pasmoso de ver. Reno estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario cuando se dio cuenta de que de repente Cloud parecía preocupado por algo. Estaba escaneando nerviosamente la multitud. ¿Buscando a Tifa?

"Hey, ¿estás bien?"

Cloud asintió. "No es nada." Cloud sacudió su cabeza, no como respuesta a alguna pregunta, por que llevó la mano a su cabeza como si le doliera.

Reno apuntó con su pulgar hacia atrás. "Vi a Tifa y los niños por allá…" Los ojos de Cloud se dilataron mientras se volteaba a mirar al presidente, que ya estaba inclinándose detrás de las improvisadas paredes de la plataforma…

Disparos eruptaron en medio de la multitud y Cloud ya no estaba, dirigiéndose hacia donde Reno había señalado. Reno miró a su alrededor a la gente tirándose al piso en terror. Algunos gritaron cuando los disparos sonaron de nuevo. Miró alrededor y vió que había gente escondiéndose tras las varias atracciones alrededor de la plataforma, gente que parecían concurrentes normales al carnaval, salvo por las pistolas que cargaban. Toda la gente tirada en el suelo lo miraba como si estuviera loco mientras se movía hacia la plataforma. Levantó su porra y la golpeó ligeramente contra su palma, escuchando el ruido del radio en su oído y atrapó la mirada de Rude. Ambos miraron hacia la plataforma y vieron que Rufus había desaparecido. Por lo que oía, dedujo que el presidente estaba a salvo, alejado del lugar por Tseng y Elena. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante, pero ahora era turno de Rude y Reno de hacer su trabajo.

"Huh, parece que a final de cuentas, sí tendré que trabajar" dijo Reno.

---------------------

Cloud encontró a Tifa alejando a los niños de la plataforma. Empujando para hacerse camino entre la ahora apanicada y descontrolada muchedumbre, la agarró del brazo tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Se volteó hacia él con los puños en alto, pero la preocupación y alarma en sus ojos se desvanecieron un poco cuando vio que era Cloud. Cloud cargó a Marlene y se apresuró a seguir a Tifa y a Denzel.

"¿Quién es, Cloud?" preguntó Tifa, jalando a Denzel, que tenía curiosidad por ver que estaba pasando en la plataforma.

"No lo sé" dijo Cloud, sintiendo que había dicho mucho esas palabras últimamente. Tal vez con quien realmente necesitaba hablar era Vincent Valentine. Tan pronto como sintió que estaban suficientemente alejados, bajó a Marlene y los empujó con gentileza hacia la salida del carnaval. "Tifa, quiero que lleves a los niños a casa. Yo me quedaré aquí y veré si los Turcos necesitan ayuda." Ya estaba buscando su espada.

Tifa parecía lista para protestar, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada.

"Cloud, podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos" dijo Denzel, obviamente queriendo quedarse con Cloud, pero muy ansioso por ayudar.

Cloud negó con la cabeza, sus ojos en la cara de Tifa. "No, quiero que vayas con los niños Tifa." Su voz se suavizó y puso una mano en su hombro. "Por favor."

Tifa suspiró, pero le dió una débil sonrisa. "De acuerdo Cloud. Sólo esta vez."

"Gracias" dijo Cloud mientras se movía hacia la plataforma. "Estaré en casa tan pronto como pueda." No se quedó a verlos partir.

--------------------

**Trataré de subir el siguiente y último capítulo dentro del próximo mes. Estamos a un paso del final y espero tenerlos ahí cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por el apoyo!**


	6. Renacimiento

**_Dedicado a los fieles lectores que han soportado mi lentitud y seguido esta traducción hasta el final. Me ha hecho muy feliz el poder compartir mi primera traducción con ustedes. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo en mis próximos proyectos. _**

**The Music Box**

por Ceres Sky

Traducción de Iskra Revoir

**Chapter 6: Renacimiento**

* * *

Reno se asomó por detrás de las paredes de la plataforma y esbozó una ligera sonrisa burlona. Ahí estaba Cloud, lanzándose directamente a los pistoleros, su espada en la mano y viéndose muy enojado. Reno se acomodó plácidamente apoyado contra la pared y se preparó para un buen espectáculo.

"Reno, este no es momento de descansar." Incluso con los lentes oscuros de Rude cubriendo sus ojos, Reno sabía que su amigo estaba confundido. Rude se apoyó en la pared junto a él, mirando las diferentes atracciones rodeándolos, formulando un plan de ataque.

Reno se encogió de hombros. "El gran Cloud Strife está viniendo a hacerse cargo de ellos. ¿No crees que el pueda hacerse cargo de cinco pistoleros por su cuenta?"

Rude ajustó sus lentes oscuros. "Hmm…"

Reno golpeó suavemente el brazo de Rude. "Vamos hombre, admítelo. Cloud puede hacerse cargo de ellos y nosotros no tendremos que trabajar para nada." Reno se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Además, de algún modo Cloud sabía lo que iba a pasar."

Rude frunció el ceño. "No eran muy buenos en su trabajo. Ni siquiera le apuntaron al presidente; solamente dispararon al aire." Reno sonrió ante la forma en que Rude hablaba de los pistoleros en pasado.

"¿Una distracción?" preguntó Reno. Cuando Rude asintió, Reno dijo "Pero, ¿una distracción de qué?"

"¿Quién sabe?" replicó Rude. "¿Dices que Cloud sabía lo que iba a pasar? Deberíamos hablar con él cuando termine."

"No, él no sabía lo que iba a pasar, sólo que algo iba a pasar."

Rude lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Reno, a veces lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido."

Reno le sonrió a su amigo y luego volvió la mirada al ahora vacío espacio alrededor de la plataforma. Oyó varios gritos de dolor y bastantes ruidos sordos por detrás de los silenciosos juegos del carnaval. "Oooh chicos, Cloud está realmente molesto. Supongo que no estaba muy feliz de que los niños oyeran todos esos disparos."

Rude suspiró. "Vamos, Reno. Tal vez Cloud dejó aunque sea uno para nosotros."

"Aw, ¿También querías un poco de acción, amigo?" Reno puso la mano en el hombro de Rude. Cuando Rude le dirigió una mirada severa, Reno se rió. "De acuerdo, Rude. Después de ti." Con eso, los dos turcos emprendieron camino detrás de los juegos y se encontraron a la espalda de uno de los pistoleros. Él estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Cloud para advertir la presencia de Reno y Rude. Reno se adelantó y despreocupadamente noqueó al hombre con su porra. Rude sacudió su cabeza mientras el hombre se deslizaba al suelo en un montón de extremidades inconscientes.

Reno se arrodilló para revisar los bolsillos del hombre y no encontró nada. Tomó la pistola de manos del hombre y la revisó. Luego, miró a Rude. "Bueno, eso fue fácil."

Cloud saltó detrás de los dos turcos antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Le tomó un momento verificar que los dos hombres eran Reno y Rude. Guardó su espada y tomó nota del hombre en el suelo. Reno y Rude no estaban sorprendidos de verlo.

"Solamente está noqueado." Reno apuntó al pistolero, con su porra golpeando ligeramente su hombro en un ritmo silencioso.

"Igual que los demás," Dijo Cloud. "¿Dónde está Rufus?"

"Tseng y Elena lo alejaron del área tan pronto como empezó el tiroteo." Rude pasó un brazo por los hombros del hombre inconsciente y lo levantó. "Nos llevaremos a este para interrogarlo. La policía se puede llevar al resto." Todos oyeron el ruido de las sirenas acercándose cada vez más y supieron que era momento de dejar el área.

"Cloud, tú sabías que algo iba a pasar, ¿no es verdad?" Dijo Reno, estudiando cuidadosamente a Cloud.

Cloud parecía casi avergonzado. "No exactamente. Solo tenía un presentimiento." De hecho, había escuchado la voz de Sephiroth otra vez, pero no iba a decirle eso a los turcos, especialmente no a Reno.

Reno y Rude se miraron en silencio. Reno se volvió para ayudar a Rude y luego volteó a mirar a Cloud, apuntando la barbilla en la dirección a la que irían. "Vamos, te llevaremos con Rufus."

* * *

Cloud se encontró una vez más en los cuarteles generales de Shinra. La recepcionista estaba sorprendida de verlo seguir a Reno y Rude al edificio. Todavía más sorprendida por el hombre inconsciente que llevaban entre ellos.

"Hola, Sandy." Reno le guiñó el ojo a la recepcionista, que se ruborizó y evitó su mirada. "Este chico" Reno apuntó a Cloud, "necesita ver al presidente. ¿Podrías llamarlo? Vamos a llevar a Cloud allá arriba."

"Uh… claro." La recepcionista buscó el teléfono, mientras el cuarteto se dirigía al elevador.

"Rude y yo vamos a llevarnos a este tipo para interrogarlo. El Jefe está en el piso 25." Dijo Reno, soltando su carga, que se deslizó a una posición supina en el piso. Rude apretó los botones para los pisos que necesitaban. "Sólo entra, no le importará. ¡Auch!" Reno miró furiosamente a Rude, quien le había dado un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

"Gracias por la ayuda." Dijo Cloud, tratando de sonar cordial pero sin lograrlo del todo.

El elevador llegó al piso de Reno y Rude, y ellos se alejaron llevando al pistolero en medio una vez más. Reno se volvió para dar a Cloud una alegre despedida. "¡Diviértete!" Cloud vio a Rude fruncir ligeramente el ceño antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran de nuevo.

Cloud de hecho tenía planeado entrar sin anunciarse a la oficina de Rufus, pero por alguna razón se imaginaba que incluso eso no sorprendería al poderoso Presidente de Shinra.

Cuando Cloud entró en la oficina de Rufus cinco minutos después, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. El presidente estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, totalmente relajado. De hecho, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Tseng y Elena estaban parados cerca de él. Le dirigieron a Cloud una mirada rápida y luego se voltearon hacia la ventana que ocupaba una pared entera de la habitación, ignorándolo.

"Cloud Strife." Rufus rodó su silla de detrás del escritorio hasta situarse a su lado. "Por una vez, ¿Has venido a pedirme ayuda en lugar de a la inversa?" Hizo señas hacia una silla, invitando a Cloud a sentarse, pero el espadachín se quedó de pie unos cuantos metros delante de la puerta.

"Rufus, he estado en Nibelheim," dijo Cloud. "Necesito saber…" Se detuvo cuando alguien entró en la habitación detrás de él.

"Ah, Zangan," dijo Rufus. "Llegas justo a tiempo para conocer a Cloud Strife."

Zangan miró sorprendido a Cloud y se acercó a él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chico?" le susurró antes de hablar a Rufus. "Ya nos conocíamos, presidente Shinra."

"¿En Nibelheim, supongo?" Cuando ambos asintieron en respuesta, hizo señas a Tseng. "Zangan, puedes ir con Tseng y Elena para tu reporte." Silenciosamente, Tseng y Elena se alejaron de la ventana y salieron de la habitación, Zangan los siguió tras decirle a Cloud que fuera cuidadoso. Cloud se preguntó por que Zangan le diría algo así.

"Ahora, Cloud, podemos hablar sin preocuparnos por otros oídos. Aunque confío en Tseng y Elena, estoy seguro de que tú no." Rufus se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. "Y Zangan te preocupa aún más, por lo que veo."

"Necesito saber porqué un grupo de SOLDADO está asentado en Nibelheim," dijo Cloud, deseando acabar con esta entrevista tan pronto como fuera posible. Sentía el peso del celular en su bolsillo y se sintió culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que debería haber llamado a Tifa para que no se preocupara.

Rufus inclinó la cabeza, casi pareciendo desconcertado. "¿Un grupo de SOLDADO, dices?"

"Sí, un grupo de SOLDADO, Rufus." Cloud podía sentir que se le acababa la paciencia. "Eso es lo que Zangan dijo que eran."

Rufus levantó una mano. "Corrección, no dijo que fuera un grupo de SOLDADO, solo que estamos manteniéndolos vigilados. Sabemos muy poco sobre ellos, Cloud." Sacudió la cabeza. "Aunque no entiendo por qué fuimos atacados en el carnaval. No parecían interesados en causar ningún daño duradero."

¿Así que el incompetente grupo en el carnaval era parte de SOLDADO? Cloud no estaba impresionado. "Zangan dijo que Sephiroth estaba involucrado en la formación de SOLDADO en Nibelheim."

Rufus parecía desconcertado. "¿Lo hizo?" dijo Rufus casi para sí mismo. Sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y con un agitar de su mano, descartó la afirmación de Zangan. "Zangan es un viejo tonto. Ahora sólo es útil como entrenador. ¿Conoces a Shan?"

Cloud asintió.

"Shan ha aprendido a no tomar en serio las divagaciones de Zangan. Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo, Cloud." Rufus rodó su silla de ruedas detrás de su escritorio y alcanzó el teléfono. "Sí, por favor envía a Tseng y Elena de regreso en cuanto terminen." Miró a Cloud mientras colgaba. "Me encantaría charlar contigo todo el día, Cloud, pero soy un hombre muy ocupado. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes."

Cloud se dio cuenta de que no obtendría más información de Rufus ese día, pero también se dio cuenta de que Rufus sabía muy poco de SOLDADO y que eso le preocupaba. Cloud dejó la oficina, deseando haber descubierto algo más pero feliz de que por fin podría ir a casa. Sin embargo, las palabras que la voz de Sephiroth le habían susurrado justo antes del incidente en el carnaval aún lo perseguían.

_Y así comienza… Cloud…_

* * *

Tifa estaba barriendo el piso muy preocupada, preguntándose donde estaba Cloud. Por alguna razón, se sentía inquieta. Estaba segura que era debido al abrupto final de la visita al carnaval, pero algo acerca de eso se sentía extraño. Tenía la pequeña televisión en una esquina del bar prendida en las noticias y nadie había muerto o siquiera resultado herido cuando los pistoleros habían comenzado el tiroteo. La policía había llegado a la escena sólo para encontrar cuatro hombres inconscientes detrás del juego de las tazas giratorias, con sus pistolas a un lado, los cañones cercenados. Obviamente obra de Cloud, pero ¿Dónde estaba Cloud?

Podía oir a los niños en el piso de arriba, platicando en su habitación. Ellos querían ayudar a Tifa a limpiar el primer piso, pero ella les había dicho que fueran a su cuarto y se relajaran. El incidente los había sacudido tanto como a ella. Probablemente les haría muy bien desahogarse platicando.

Cuando la puerta del Séptimo Cielo se abrió, Tifa levantó la vista, esperando ver a Cloud, pero encontrándose con diez hombres desconocidos vestidos con ropas de civiles entrando en su bar.

"Lo siento, el bar está cerrado el día de hoy," dijo Tifa amablemente, inmediatamente sintiendo desagrado por el hombre al frente del grupo, que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Con sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Denzel. Sin embargo, su expresión daba fe de una personalidad inestable y tenía una larga espada sujeta a su espalda.

"Tifa, ¿Es Cloud?" Tifa oyó a Marlene preguntarle desde arriba.

Tifa no quería que los niños bajaran a ver, así que les respondió con un grito. "No, sólo unos clientes confundidos."

"No estamos aquí para tomar, señorita Lockhart." Dijo el hombre, que obviamente estaba a cargo. Hizo una seña a un hombre a su derecha, un hombre de cabello oscuro de complexión ligera y ojos verdes. El hombre se dirigió a las escaleras.

"¡Espera!" Tifa dejó su escoba contra el contador del bar y se dirigió hacia él, pero alguien la agarró del brazo para detenerla. "Por favor, deja a los niños…"

Se volteó y noqueó al hombre que la había agarrado, y el calló al piso, sobándose la cabeza. Tifa lo miró en shock. Ese golpe hubiera dejado incluso a Rude fuera de juego por algunos minutos, pero este hombre estaba simplemente sentado ahí, mirándola como si lo hubiera golpeado con una pluma. Trató de defenderse del siguiente atacante, pero cuatro de los hombres saltaron hacia ella. Uno la golpeó en la espalda con un bastón aturdidor y se encontró en el piso, inmóvil e indefensa. Maldijo para sí misma.

"Oh, no estamos aquí por los niños. Sólo una pequeña caja de música y…" El líder replicó despreocupadamente como si ella no se hubiera resistido.

Tifa se encontró de pronto de pie y empujada contra una pared, encarando cinco pistolas, los cañones apuntados directamente a ella. Dos hombres la sujetaban contra la pared por sus brazos. Con un sentimiento de zozobra, Tifa miró los ojos oscuros del líder.

"Tú."

"¿Porqué están haciendo esto?" preguntó Tifa, deseando tener puestos sus guantes, pero sabiendo que incluso con ellos, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"¡Tifa!" dijo Denzel, listo para arremeter contra el grupo de intrusos.

"¡No! ¡Quédense allá!" gritó Tifa, desesperación tiñendo su voz. El niño no tenía oportunidad contra esas armas. Marlene estaba escondida detrás de Denzel, sus asustados ojos pegados a los de Tifa.

"¡Shan! Mantén a esos niños en las escaleras." El líder movió la cabeza hacia las escaleras y un hombre dejó su puesto para tomar la caja de música de las manos de Shan y dársela al líder. Tifa miró a Shan, quien parecía casi lamentar lo que estaba pasando. Se preguntó si habría alguna forma en la que podría apelar a él, pero estaba ocupado tratando de calmar a los niños y refrenarlos al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, sí. Señorita Lockhart, ¿Sabe a quién pertenecía esta caja de música?" El líder la agitó frente a sus ojos, sonriendo.

"Es mía."

El líder se rió. "No, no, antes de que usted fuera su propietaria, perteneció a una joven científica llamada Lucrecia Crescent."

Tifa se sorprendió de oír ese nombre. El primer y único amor de Vincent. Le recordaba qué diferente era el mundo del que Vincent venía y cuánto había vivido.

"Esto la intriga," dijo el líder. Se acercó a ella; Tifa lo miró con furia, luchando cuanto podía por liberarse. De repente, él levantó la mano con que sostenía la caja de música y aplastó la caja contra la pared al lado de su cabeza. Ella sintió los pedazos de madera caer a su hombro y después al piso. Él se alejó y sujetó la caja de música cerca de ella, apartando la destrozada parte superior.

"La señorita Crescent era una mujer muy inteligente. Ella guardó esto en esa caja de música. No estamos seguros porqué, pero ahora hemos encontrado un uso para ellos.

Tifa vio una jeringa llena de un liquido negro y una materia situados en un espacio hueco forrado con un material plateado en la caja. Había estado ahí por años y ella nunca se había enterado.

El líder sacó la jeringa y le unió una brillante aguja. Después, se la dió a uno de sus hombres.

"¿Alguna vez ha escuchado que para que podamos experimentar el renacimiento, debemos morir?" El líder le sonrió como si estuvieran teniendo una discusión sobre el clima. Tomó su espada de la vaina en su espalda. Hizo un ligero tintineo al dejar la funda. "Me temo, señorita Lockhart, que es hora de que muera."

Tifa sintió lágrima inundar sus ojos al ver a los niños. ¡No miren! ¡No miren! Quería decir, pero sabía que ellos no escucharían. Luchó en vano una vez más para liberarse.

El líder dio un paso adelante, con malicia en sus ojos y Tifa le devolvió la mirada en shock mientras la espada se deslizaba en su pecho. Ella sujetó la espada, sintiendo el filo hundirse en sus dedos al agarrarla, vagamente oyó a los niños gritar, experimentando dolor que sólo había sentido una vez anteriormente, sintió su pulso acelerarse y después latir erráticamente mientras su sangre corría por la espada, oyó un sonido semejante a una corriente de aire, y después oyó una voz. Una voz familiar que habría deseado nunca oír de nuevo. Sephiroth.

_Hola, Tifa. Serás un regalo perfecto._

Y después no sintió ni oyó nada. "Cloud…" susurró cuando el líder sacó la espada de su pecho en un salpicón de rojo y ella cayó al piso, inerte.

"¡TIFA!" Marlene y Denzel luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra el agarre de Shan, pero el los retenía si ningún esfuerzo, pese a que su furia los hacía fuertes. Cuando Tifa cayó por la espada, rompieron en llanto, sosteniéndose uno a otro y sollozando. "¡Tifa! ¡Tifa!" seguían diciendo. Sintiendo que su trabajo estaba hecho, Shan los dejó y se adentró en el cuarto.

Abel estaba golpeando la jeringa y mirando a la mujer caída, como si esperara el momento indicado. Se agachó para mirar los inertes ojos carmesí y luego inyectó el líquido negro en su cuello. Extendió la mano y uno de los hombres le pasó la materia gris que había estado en la caja. Abel la insertó en la herida en el pecho de Tifa y se paró.

"Llévenla a la vagoneta. En este momento, las células de Jenova sólo ayudaran parcialmente. Necesitamos mantenerla viva hasta que podamos ponerla en un tubo regenerativo. Es la única forma en la que nos será de utilidad." Dos de los hombres se adelantaron para levantarla, aparentemente sin tomar conciencia de la sangre en el piso y en la pared, mientras otro envolvía rápidamente la herida de su pecho con una gaza.

"¿Y que hay con los niños?" preguntó Shan.

Abel se volteó a mirarlo como si los viera por primera vez. Sacudió la cabeza. "Déjalos," dijo.

Shan miró a los dos niños abrazados, que aún lloraban patéticamente. Shan siguió al resto de los hombres fuera del bar y se preguntó en qué se había convertido SOLDADO y porqué él tenía que ser parte de ello.

* * *

Cloud detuvo Fenrir afuera de la entrada del Séptimo Cielo, preguntándose porqué no había energéticos niños saliendo corriendo del bar, ansiosos de verlo. Se alejó de su motocicleta, sintiéndose inquieto de repente. Su mano rozó su espada mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Estaba moviéndose al compás de una ligera brisa de la calle. Escuchó con atención y le pareció oír sollozos en el interior.

Irrumpió en el bar, con la espada en alto y chocó con Marlene y Denzel, que se echaron a llorar en su camisa. Cloud echó un vistazo al bar y vio la sangre salpicando el piso y la pared. Su pecho se encogió con ese horrible miedo.

"¡Tifa! ¡Está muerta! ¡Ellos la mataron!" gimió Marlene.

Está muerta. Muerta. Muerta. La palabra resonó en la mente de Cloud cuando miró la escena, la espada cayendo de su mano para aterrizar con estruendo en el piso. Sintió sus piernas debilitarse al imaginar a Tifa clavada a esa pared por una espada, muriendo. Se deslizó al suelo y los niños sollozaron en sus hombros mientras los sostenía.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" ¿Dónde está ella?" Susurró Cloud. Alejó un poco a Denzel y lo sacudió por los hombros. "¿Denzel? ¡Contéstame!"

"Diez hombres. Ellos vinieron. Tifa nos dijo que solo estaban confundidos, pero entonces alguien subió las escaleras. Él tomó la caja de música de Tifa."

"¡Y luego ese hombre la mató con una espada, Cloud!" dijo Marlene. "Se parecía a Denzel!"

Denzel se sorprendió ante la afirmación de Marlene. "Él… se parecía a mí." Ante esto, Denzel se levantó, con los ojos llenos de furia y corrió hacia arriba, sus pies golpeando cada escalón.

Cloud sabía quien había hecho esto, pero había mucho que explicar a Denzel. El incidente en el carnaval tenía sentido ahora. Sólo había sido una distracción. Bajo la vista hacia Marlene y trató de hablar suavemente. "Marlene, ¿Qué pasó después?"

"El hombre le hizo algo, con una aguja y una materia, y luego se la llevó," dijo Marlene, secando sus ojos. Abrazó a Cloud desesperadamente. "Dijo que necesitaban mantenerla viva. ¡Pero yo la ví morir, Cloud, la ví! ¿Por qué la matarían solo para mantenerla viva?"

Cloud le devolvió el abrazo. Marlene le había dado esperanza. Tifa podría estar todavía viva. "No lo sé, Marlene." Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando esa voz regresó a burlarse de él.

_¿Debería darte desesperación?_

_¿Qué es lo más preciado para tí?_

_Dime, para que tenga el plaser de quitártelo._

"Tifa" Susurró Cloud.

**Fin**

* * *

**_¡Lo sé, lo sé! El final solo lo deja a uno más picado, pero mucho me temo que CeresSky no ha subido todavía una continuación :( Algunas personas me han propuesto el escribir una continuación por mi cuenta, pero ya que sólo pedí permiso a CeresSky para traducir esta historia y no para escribir una continuación, no me parecería muy bien hacerlo. Además de que estoy segura de que ella tiene ya una idea muy clara de lo que quiere de dicha continuación. Pero tengan por seguro de que en cuanto salga la traduciré! ;)_**

**_Espero contar con su apoyo en los próximos proyectos en los que estoy trabajando, y muchas gracias por sus encantadores Reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
